Hidden
by Sirisaleonuela
Summary: They finally met up, after ten years of separation. And there was a hidden secret that could change how they had planned for their lives
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. There aren't a lot of Leonuela fictions here... Since, they're my most favourite RE couple, I'm gonna give a try on writing about them. Honestly, I don't like Aeon, even a bit.**

**Disclaimer: Everything is Capcom's. I only own this story.**

**A/N: Aeon fans may not want to read this.**

* * *

A beautiful day.

The sky was clear, there was hardly a cloud.

Leon Scott Kennedy, as usual, quickly packed his stuffs and jumped into his car. He was ready to work.

* * *

And a day went by like that... Boring... Exhausting... All the things that Leon hated so much. Sometimes he wanted to quit the job, but he couldn't. For the sake of millions of lives out there, he had to keep it up.

When he got home, his wife, Ada greeted him as usual. She often came home before him, so probably, she had enough time to prepare a quick meal for her always-bored-lately husband.

- Hey sweetie... What's in the kitchen? - Leon said, pecking Ada's cheek.

- Pasta. Hope you don't get bored. - Ada answered, as she placed a dish of pasta on the table. - Enjoy! You must be starving.

- Hah! Pasta is fine. And yeah... I'm hungry. - Leon said and grabbed a fork.

Ada did not eat. She sat next to Leon, watching him eating pasta. She chuckled whenever he choked (because of taking too much pasta). And when she chuckled, Leon choked more. That only stopped, when Leon finally finished off his pasta and sent the dish right to the washing basin.

- Anyway, Leon - Ada suddenly broke the silence between them - I gotta clean up the house, and we have ran out of some goods. Can you please go out and buy me these things?

Leon took the shopping list Ada handed him, and nodded. He really needed to go out for a while. Maybe going shopping could help him get the boredom and tension out of his head.

He pecked Ada's lips, and quickly headed outside their house and got into his car.

* * *

At the supermarket, Leon DID have problems with shopping. There are several types of each thing, and he couldn't determine which one Ada had asked for.

"Headache!" - he thought.

Suddenly, he heard a crying sound. Turning around, he found out that it was a little girl. She was crying, probably, she had been lost from her mother.

- Hey kiddo. What's wrong? - Leon looked at the little girl and smiled - Can I help you?

The girl looked at him with curious but suspicious eyes.

- It's okay. I won't harm you. I worked for RPD, and it's my duty to help people - he said, looking into the girl's eyes. A shocking feeling ran through him. He felt a connection between him and this little girl.

The girl finally revealed that she had been lost from her mother, and her "mama" - like she said, was no where to be seen.

- Okay, I'll help you find her. - Leon smiled - What does she look like?

- My mama has blue eyes, tanned skin and walnut brown hair - the girl said - Oh, and she looks quite young. Younger than my friends' mothers. And she always wears long-sleeved clothes.

- Okay... How old are you, anyway? - Leon asked the girl, while he took the girl around to find her mother.

- I'm nine.

- Alright. So do you have hobbies?

- Yes! I like reading and I like singing. My mama teaches me a lot of good songs!

Leon smiled. This girl was very lovely, yet she had something pretty familiar to him...

And then, he heard someone yelling...

- Grace? Grace, honey? Where are you? Grace?

The girl suddenly let go of his hand and ran away. Leon chased after her and finally ended up finding her standing with a young woman. And the woman was turning her back to him...

- Oh Jesus! I thought you were kidnapped! - the woman said, hugging her daughter. - I was so scared

- Me too, mama, but I met this man and he helped me to find you. - the girl said, pointing at Leon.

The mother turned around.

Leon's eyes widened in surprised.

Icy blue eyes.

Soft walnut brown hair.

Tanned skin.

Always-hidden arm.

- Leon?

Angelic voice.

- Manuela?

The woman suddenly bursted out laughing.

- Oh Leon, it's been a long time. - Manuela smiled

- Yeah... I didn't expect to meet you again here, like this. How have you been?

- I've been good, thank you. And you, Leon?

- Good.

- Mama... You know him...?

- Si, mi amor. He was a good friend.

They fell in silent for a while

- So... It's really nice to see you here... Well, I gotta go and buy the things my wife ordered. It's frustrating, so it will take time. - Leon said, smiling awkwardly

- Oh... I see. Do you need help? You helped me a lot, since I was sixteen, until now. And just give me a chance to help you, even with the simplest things - Manuela smiled

Manuela Hidalgo. Or maybe not Hidalgo anymore.

She was still the same. Her eyes, her voice, her characteristic. They were still the same.

Her hair got longer, and her face got more mature. But she was still the very same Manuela Leon had known.

- Okay... - Leon finally said, handing Manuela the shopping list

Looking at her daughter Grace, Manuela smiled:

- Let's do this.

* * *

After buying all the things he needed, thanks to the help of Manuela and Grace, Leon offered them some drinks, and they gladly accepted.

- So you are now married. To Ada, that Chinese woman? - Manuela asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

- Yeah...

- Do you have any kids?

- No, not for now. Ada is sterile, but we are planning on adopting one or two kids - Leon laughed - So you're married too? How's your husband?

- Well... Uh, I...

- My papa left us when I was a baby. I don't even know his face yet. Mama said he would come back someday, right mama? - Grace cut her mother off.

- Grace. Oh Grace... - Manuela sighed

- I'm sorry to hear that, Manuela - Leon finally spoke

- It's alright... I can be a good mother.

And silence covered them for a while.

- Mama? - Grace suddenly spoke - I have two pages of homework left

- Oh, right. Excuse me, Leon. I have to take her home. She has to go to school tomorrow. And she has homework. - Manuela finally stood up, and bid Leon goodbye.

- Okay. It's really good to see you again. I hope we can meet up sometimes. You can meet me at my office. I'm still working there.

- Alright... Goodbye, Leon. I'll see you around.

- Goodbye, Manuela. Take care.

Leon gave Manuela and Grace a warm hug, then, they said goodbye and went on separated ways.

Manuela. She hadn't changed, and she wouldn't change, to Leon's opinion.

* * *

- Hey dear, are you done with your homework? - Manuela gently opened the door of her daughter's room and asked

- Yes mama. - Grace answered.

- Can I come in?

- Yes mama.

Manuela came into her daughter's room and sat on her bed. Grace hugged her mother and kissed her mother's cheek.

- I had fun today, mama. Oh, I forgot to give this to you earlier. This is my Math test. A plus mama. - Grace jumped out of Manuela's lap to reach the table and showed Manuela the test result.

- Oh Grace, I am so proud of you, mi amor.

Grace giggled.

- If only papa were here - Grace finally spoke, after two minutes of giggling because she got praised.

Manuela said nothing.

Tears formed in her eyes and started to fall down. Thinking of Grace's father made her feel really awful.

- Mama don't cry. He will come back to us soon, won't he?

Manuela was still silent. It was complicated... She knew she couldn't keep the secret for her own for long, but she knew, Grace would be very confused and frustrated, if she knew the truth about her father...

She had slept with a man for only one time, when he paid her a rare visit. Her first and only time. And she got pregnant with him, but he did not know that. After their night together, they hadn't seen each other for ten years... Until Grace got lost in the supermarket.

She was so screwed. She was so damned.

- Grace, he is not coming back, despite my love and your love for him.

- How do you know, mama? We have to hope!

Manuela shook her head.

Several questions popped into her head

How could Manuela tell her daughter that, the man who helped her in the supermarket was her biological father?

How could Manuela tell Leon that, she had a daughter with him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Back to Leon and Ada.

- Hey sweetie, I'm home. - Leon said, as he walked into his house

- Oh, hey. Did you get all of them? - Ada greeted him.

- Yeah... A bit confusing, but with a little help, I was fine.

- A little help?

- Yeah. I met an old friend, and she helped me with the job.

- Oh... Lucky you. Otherwise, you're not home now yet. - Ada chuckled. - But wait! "She"?

- Yup.

- Who's she?

- Hope you still remember Manuela. You know, the girl I brought to D.S.O in 2002.

- Manuela... - Ada frowned - Yes, I do remember.

Ada was really uncomfortable. She did not like Manuela at all. That girl... Too fragile. Too weak. _Too humane..._

- What's wrong sweetie? - Leon asked

- No, nothing. I'm okay.

- Alright! I'll take a shower. Wanna join me?

- Enjoy it yourself, Leon. I took it already.

- Okay.

Leon then headed upstairs to take a shower.

Ada threw herself on the big soft sofa. Thoughts started to fill her head.

That Manuela. She's too dependent. She's naïve. She's sweet. She's ... Uhhh! Ada softly growled. Manuela did leave a good impression in Leon. He seemed happy whenever the name "Manuela" was mentioned. And his eyes then... They shimmered with ... _love _?

What's wrong? No! _He is married to me, the powerful Ada Wong!_

He couldn't, and he wasn't allowed to love anyone, but Ada.

Was she jealous?

Maybe, yes, she was. But, there was a "little glitch" there. Ada surely wanted Leon to be hers.

However, she only wanted to be admired, to be cared of, to be served. She wanted power and success. She was using him, in a way.

The fact was, _Ada Wong never loved Leon Scott Kennedy._

* * *

Days go by...

Leon was in his office, reading the latest reports.

Damn! He couldn't concentrate on his work.

In his head, the image of her kept teasing him.

Since their unexpected encounter in the supermarket, thoughts of her started to flood his mind.

She was not so lucky. But she was so strong. She was a single mother who determined to raise up and live her life, as well as to take care of her daughter. He admired her for that.

However, yet, there's something in her, that he couldn't tell yet. He was not the type of man who easily get distracted by a single encounter with a woman. But he couldn't help, but had some strange feelings. A bit nostalgic. A bit confusing. A bit peaceful...

_Oh crap, Leon! You're with the beautiful Ada now._

It was really hard to fight his thoughts. And Leon Scott Kennedy never lost in a fight.

Or did he?

- I'm sorry to interrupt, but mister Kennedy, there is someone who wants to see you. - one of his staffs knocked his door and said

- What's his name? Does he have an appointment?

- Actually, it's a woman. Miss Hidalgo.

Leon froze. Oh yes! He did tell her where he worked.

- Let her in.

Before Leon could catch his breath, Grace ran in and cheered:

- Hola uncle Leon! I've come to visit you!

- Hey kiddo! How are you today?

- I'm very good. You?

- Yeah I'm great! Where's your mom?

The door was pushed a bit, letting a woman in.

- Hi, Leon.

- Manuela! Hey! How are you?

- I'm great, thank you. Well, I didn't attempt to bother you, but Grace kept talking about you since that time. She wanted to visit you, so I guess I'd make her happy this time. - Manuela smiled and looked at Grace.

- Si! Uncle Leon is so nice!

Leon laughed and messed Grace's hair with his hand. He really liked this little girl, for some reasons.

- Hey! Will you join me to Häagen-Dazs? I really enjoy spending time eating ice cream with you, kiddo. - Leon finally said. - Besides, I'm done with my job today. Do you mind, Manuela?

Manuela looked a bit confusing. She did not want to bother Leon

- Please mama. Pleeeeeaaaaaassseeeeee - Grace looked at her mother with the big puppy eyes.

- Hmmphhm, alright. But don't be so annoying, amor. - Manuela finally sighed, as she followed Leon and Grace to the car park.

* * *

When Grace was trying the flavour samples with excitement, Leon and Manuela finally had an individual talk together.

- I didn't have the chance to ask you for details. So. How's life treating you? - Leon asked

- Oh... Quite great. Just me and Grace in a small house downtown, and we spend most of our times together.

- How nice! I think I live near there too. I can pay Grace some visits if I have time.

- Oh Leon, don't be bothered by us. We are fine. You've helped me a lot.

- That's my duty, Manuela. I care for you both. I feel really sorry for Grace. She doesn't have a father.

- She does.

- But he left you guys, who knows when he's coming back, right?

- Leon, she does have a father, and he's probably NOT coming back. We are fine by that. We can live without a father in the family.

- Manuela, listen up. I've only met Grace for two times, but I really like her. I wish I could have a daughter like her.

_Well, she's your daughter, Leon. Your real biological daughter._

Manuela said nothing.

- Oh c'mon Manuela, she does worth having a father. She's lovely, intelligent, strong, and well, I could say, unique. I really want to treat her like my daughter. Although, well, between us...

- That's enough, Leon. We are fine. I ju-

- No you're not fine.

- We are, Leon. Don't ruin her fun by our argument.

- I don't want that either, but it can tell you're not fine.

- I'm fine. She's fine. Alright?

- Geez Manuela. Since when you got this stubborn?

- I don't want to bother you. You really should spend time with Ada, to cheer her up, to make her happy. She's your wife, and she deserves that. Grace and I have our own lives. You and Ada have your own lives. I don't want your happiness with Ada to be ruined, just because of us.

So she cared. She cared about his happiness.

Leon smiled and nodded.

Just in time, Grace came back with a huge grin. And three of them, began to enjoy their ice cream.

Manuela won the fight.


	3. Chapter 3

- April 30, 2003 -

Manuela was playing Tamagotchi. It was for her 17th birthday, from D.S.O, when they released her. They had finished their researches and studies on her

Then suddenly, she heard a loud knock on the door.

When she opened it, standing in front of her was Leon.

- Oh hola, Leon.

- Hey Manuela. It's been a year.

Leon then hugged Manuela tight. Manuela was so paralysed. She wrapped her arms around his torso in return and slightly blushed when his lips touched her forehead.

- I heard somewhere that today is your birthday, right? - Leon asked, after releasing her

- Yes. But anyway, how did you find me here? - Manuela smiled

- Well, I heard that you have been released, and they gave you a nice little apartment here. I think I would be a bastard if I didn't pay you at least a visit. So I asked for the address.

- Ahh, I see... Oh, my bad, come in, Leon. Please, take a seat. - Manuela said, pulling Leon's arm closer to her and towards the living room.

Leon came in and threw himself on the couch, while Manuela was locking the door.

They hadn't seen each other since he dropped her off at D.S.O, and he surely did miss her. She had a great impact on him. She was a very strange girl, yet fragile and beautiful. She was different. She was special. She rarely smiled, but whenever a smile curved on her face, Leon's heart skipped a beat. For some personal reason, after Operation Javier, Leon had fallen in love with Manuela, despite the fact that Ada Wong had already claimed her place in his heart.

It hurt him when he had to drop her off. He knew that, letting her go and live her own life was the best choice, and it was best for her. He was aware that, he loved Ada very much.

But somehow, the image of Manuela had confused him, as much as his love for Ada.

Then, Ada disappeared, and Manuela was there with him. When she sat down next to him on the couch, his breath became shallow. When she talked and smiled to him, he felt like his chest was going to explode. It was hard for him to concentrate on talking to Manuela. Her delicate face, her sparkling blue eyes, her angelic voice. Her beautiful heart and soul.

Leon wanted Manuela. He wanted her so bad.

- Leon...? What's wrong? - Manuela cut off his thoughts.

- Well, I'm okay. Just... Wow. This apartment is nice.

- Thank you. Hey! I have something to show you. Follow me.

Manuela then guided Leon to her room. She took out from the wardrobe a piece of paper.

In the paper, there are several letters, listed in an alphabetical order: EEILLNOOOUVY

- It's an anagram - she explained - If you put these letter in the correct order, you will get the meaning of the sentence.

- Sounds interesting. - Leon smiled - Can I try?

- Sure!

Leon stared at the letters. And like an instinct, he put the letters in a random order.

Or not.

I

L

O

V

E

Y

O

U

L

E

O

N

- Manuela...

- Did you get it? - she asked

Leon nodded.

- Well, Leon, I've always wanted to tell you this. But I didn't get the chance to. I made this anagram while I was staying in D.S.O. I guess, it's now or never to tell you this...

Leon said nothing.

And as sudden as the appearance of the anagram, he crashed his lips on Manuela's. And he let his heart rule his mind.

They went on kissing non-stop, as Leon pushed Manuela down on her bed and pinned her onto it with his body.

They both didn't care if she was only 17

* * *

The next morning, Manuela woke up in Leon's arm. She sat up and looked at the floor. Clothes were scattered everywhere. Tracing her finger on the crimson stain on the bed sheet, she blushed.

- Good morning, Manuela.

- Good morning Leon.

Leon quickly pecked Manuela cheek and put his clothes on.

He looked at Manuela with sadness in his eyes. Time was up.

He had to say goodbye to her. He wasn't sure if they ever had a chance to meet up again, but he had to go. He needed to give her her own life. Being with him was too dangerous, he believed. They both needed to move on.

Manuela understood. She knew, in his heart, there was another woman. She was just the third person. She wanted him to be happy. She had gotten enough. Giving herself to him was very enough. She never asked for more.

They finally shared a long kiss, and then, he left.

Both of them did not expect, someday, they would meet up again, and between them had appeared a bond.

Too bad, it took ten years. Enough to reverse how they had planned for their own lives.


End file.
